Kernel Corn
Not to be confused with Kernel-pult from Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. Kernel Corn is a new playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It returns from fighting overseas during the events of Garden Warfare, only to find that the zombies have conquered Suburbia. So, it then decides to bring the fight to them. It shoots corn kernels from its corn hands. Website Description "Fighting overseas during the events of the first Garden Warfare, the Kernel is ready to take the fight to the Zombies. What he lacks in a sense of humor, he makes up for with attitude, and dual Cob Busters.'" In Game Description "Kernel Corn was stationed overseas for the events of the first Garden Warfare. Hearing about the conflict at home, he returned to a Suburbia transformed. Now he's ready to lead the Plants to victory, and tacos, but mostly victory." Variants *Pops Corn *BBQ Corn *Mob Cob Abilities Butter Barrage Kernel Corn tosses a Hot Potato. A massive amount of butter is deployed from the sky wherever it lands. Husk Hop Kernel Corn leaps into the air in a forward distance while firing his Cob Busters directly below him which damages any target below him. Shuck Shot Similar to ZPG, Kernel Corn fires 2 big cobs straight in front of him. It does massive damage and is capable of instantly vanquishing anything it hits (except for Z-Mechs), if the cobs manage to score a direct hit. Bigger, Better Butter Revealed in a live stream, it is the alternative ability to the Butter Barrage. Kernel Corn tosses a Hot Potato, but one giant piece of butter falls from the sky where it landed, which then makes a large explosion. Strategies Tips & Tricks *The Butter Barrage is great at taking out groups of Zombies. *Husk Hop can be used to both attack Zombies and to also hop up onto rooftops or tactical areas, making it easier to fight. *Shuck Shot is great for taking out Z-Mechs as they are such big targets. **Additionally, one Shuck Shot can take out about sixth-seventh the health of a Z-Mech, and can instantly kill the Pylon Mech. *Kernel Corn has the same firepower as the Foot Soldier, making him a good frontline assault class. *Try to sneakily use the Butter Barrage. The Hot Potato's steam will warn Zombies of the incoming butter airstrikes if they notice it. *A good tactic for taking out a Z-Mech is to use the Butter Barrage, then Husk Hop over them, then use your Shuck Shot against them when you land. *Kernel Corn is very similar to the Foot Soldier in many ways. Use this to your advantage. *Shuck Shots don't have to be completely accurate. They give off small splash damage when they hit something. *Husk Hop can be used to quickly and easily get in and out of situations. Gallery Kernel Corn.png|A render of Kernel Corn KernelCornIcon.PNG|Icon of Kernel Corn Gw2render4.jpg|Kernel Corn vs. Super Brainz in promotional artwork Plantsbus.png|Kernel Corn on a bus with a Weed, Rose, and Citron Kernelcornhero.jpg|An advertisement featuring Kernel Corn HD Kernel, Rose, and Citron.png|HD Kernel Corn with Rose and Citron CitronRoseCorn.png|Kernel Corn with Citron and Rose Backyard Battleground.jpg|Kernel Corn in the Backyard Battleground pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Kernel Corn in the Z7-Mech Trailer, with an emoji customization Trivia *The Kernel part of its name might be a reference to the military rank colonel, as well as the fact that the seeds on corn are called kernels. *The names of Kernel Corn's abilities are all alliterative. *The fact Kernel Corn fires projectiles from its "arms" seems to reference a concept idea from the original Garden Warfare that decepts plants attacking using their arms rather than their mouths and heads. *Kernel Corn yells occasionaly while firing or using abilities. *The Husk Hop closely resembles the move Rainstorm from DMC: Devil May Cry. Category:Playable characters